Sexually Oblivious Wally
by IdeaMachine513
Summary: Wally and Kuki go out for a date, but when Kuki tries to send some "messages" to Wally, he just can't get it through his head
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains language and sexual talk, not actual sex though.**

It was time for Wally and Kuki's date. They had been in a relationship for a few months now and were getiing more and more serious every date. Wally was dressed in an Orange button-up shirt and jeans while Kuki had a green dress on. Wally showed up at her door with flowers.

"Hi Wally"

Wally just looked in amazement at how beautiful Kuki looked

"Hi Kuki, I brought you some flowers"

"Oh my God. Thank you Wally, they're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

Kuki blushed and gave him a big smile

"So are ya ready?" Kuki asked

"Yep, I've been waiting all week to go eating and dancing"

"Alright let's go" Wally says, as he holds Kuki hand down the steps leading up to her house

Wally and Kuki both enter into his car

Kuki looks at him with flirtatious eyes and says, "Maybe we can come back here later tonight"

Wally looks at her, smiles, and says "Well yeah, I have to drive you back here to drop you off"

Kuki eyes go from flirtatious to disappointed or in other words, what the fuck eyes

"What?" Wally asks

"Nothing, I'm just hungry" Kuki says

"Well, ok" Wally starts driving along to the reasturant

**I thought of this yesterday and thought it was hilarious, the chapters will get longer but it may take some time. Tune in next chapter to see what happens when Kuki and Wally go out to eat. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Eating Out (Part 1)

**We now go inside the car as Wally is driving Kuki to go out to eat.**

As Wally is at a stoplight, he looks over at Kuki and she just keeps looking down at him.

"What are you looking at" Wally asks

Kuki snaps out of here thoughts and says, "Oh, I was just staring at your jeans"

Wally starts looking down at them, "What? Is there something on them"

"No but there's something in them" Kuki says in a dirty voice

"Did a bug get in them?"

Kuki sighs and says "No" in yet another disappointing tone

Wally is confused when the car behind him horn honks, the light had turned green. Wally starts driving, he and Kuki start having a conversation when they pull in to the Olive Garden. Such a romantic place right? Anyway it was a Saturday night so they had to wait about 10 minutes to get a table. They sat down on a bench and Kuki starts rubbing Wally's back.

"Does that feel good?" Kuki asks

"Yeah it does"

"Well maybe I should go down further" Kuki says in her dirty tone

Wally's eyes grow huge and Kuki thinks he finally gets the message, when he replies

"That'd be great... My lower back has been killing me from sitting in that desk at school all the time"

Kuki looks and says "Um... ok" She starts rubbing his lower back and she says again "I was thinking maybe even lower" She starts to rub her hand up Wally's back, through his long blonde hair and down his chest. Then all of a sudden the person at the front says "Beatles party of 2"

Wally looks at her with a grin and says, "That's us" He grabs Kuki's hand and helps her up and they sit at a table

"It's kinda cold in here" Wally says, then Kuki gives him the flirtatious stare and takes the pin out her hair that was holding it in a bun

"Maybe I could make it more... hot" Kuki says as her hair flows down and she runs her fingers through it

Wally looks at Kuki and his heart starts beating faster, he thinks "Wow, she is so sexy"

"Do you like my hair Wally?" Kuki asks and Wally nods, "Would you like to run your fingers through it?" Wally nods again, "Well what's stopping you?" Kuki asks. Right as Wally puts his hand out the waiter comes over and says, "Welcome to Olive Garden, what would you young man and lady like to drink?"

Wally pulls back and says, "Uh, uh... I'll have a coke"

"Excellent choice, and what would you like m'am?"

"I'll just have a water" Kuki says

"Alright, I'll be right back" The waiter says as he leaves

Kuki and Wally stare back at each other and smile

"Now where were we?" Kuki asks

Wally stops, grabs Kuki's hand and says, "Listen Kuki, you know I really like you right?" Kuki nods her head "And you really like me, right?" Kuki smiles and nods again "Well I thought maybe we could take the next step, ya know, go a little further" Kuki starts thinking, "He's actually gonna ask me!" Kuki starts to get chills just thinking about what Wally would be like in bed, then Wally says... "I want to take you on a vacation"

Kuki goes from really excited and horny to pure shock, that's the last thing she'd thought he'd say

"W-What?" Kuki asks

"I want us to go somewhere, somewhere where the trees bloom, where the lights light up the dark sky, and somewhere where we can just have a good time"

Kuki was kind of disappointed at first but then thought "Wow, that is really romantic"

"I'd love to Wally" Kuki says, "But where would we go?"

"I was thinking Paris"

Kuki's jaw drops, she had always wanted to go to Paris

"Oh Wally, I'd love to" Kuki says

"Great"

"You're so romantic Wally, I never thought you'd be this thoughtful" Kuki says grabbing his hand

"Well, I care about you"

"I do too, and I want to reward you for treating me like your queen" Kuki starts to rub her thumb on Wally's hand

"No, you don't have to" Wally says

"Oh but I want to, in the greatest, and most exciting way possible" Kuki starts to pull his hand to her chest, when...

"Your drinks are here sir and madam" The waiter says, "A coca-cola for you sir, and for your lady friend, a water"

"Thank you, sir" Wally says in his Aussie accent

"I'll be back with breadsticks" The waiter then leaves

"Excuse me Kuki, I have to go to the bathroom" Wally says

"Ok, just don't use too much energy, you might need it for tonight" Kuki says as she winks at Wally

"Yeah, I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel" Wally says as he gets up and goes to the bathroom

While he's gone Kuki gets in her purse and pulls out a mirror and some make-up, she starts talking to herself, "Alright Kuki, don't fuck this up, you know Wally likes you, he'll be fine when we're in bed together" She then puts her mirror and make-up away and waits for Wally to come back.

**What will happen when Wally gets back from the bathroom? Will Kuki's "messages" ever get through to Wally? What will they order for dinner? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Eating Out (Part 2)

**We now go into the restaurant as Wally comes back from the bathroom.**

"Hi Kooks, mss me?" Wally says as he comes back from the bathroom

"Yep, for those 30 seconds that you were gone I just couldn't stop thinking about you" Kuki said

The waiter then comes to their table, "Here are your breadsticks, do we know what we want yet?"

"Yes, well I do at least, do you know what you want Kooks?"

"Yes I do"

Wally orders first, "I'll have a steak"

"Excellent choice sir, and for you miss"

"I'll have the fettuccine alfredo"

"Another excellent choice" The waiter joyfully says, he takes their menus and leaves

Both Wally and Kuki grab a breadstick, Wally eats his normally, then he looks up and sees Kuki well, playing, with hers. Kuki slowly inserts the breadstick into he mouth and she quietly moans, she doesn't bite it, she just pulls it back out and says, "I just love these in my mouth."

"Wow, I didn't know you liked breadsticks that much" Wally says

"Oh, I love breadsticks, especially the ones that you touched" Kuki says in her dirty voice

"Did I touch that?" Kuki nods "Oh, I'm sorry"

Kuki quickly says, "Oh no, don't apologize, I love when you touch things that are in my mouth"

"You mean, like your teeth?"

"No, things that belong to you that you put in my mouth"

"Oh... I see" Wally says as Kuki blushes, "Listen, about that... I'm really sorry" Kuki looks really confused, "Sorry for what?" she says, "About my pen exploding in your mouth, I didn't think it had that much ink in it." Wally innocently says.

"Oh that's alright" Kuki says, "However I do like when something of your's explodes in my mouth"

"Diet coke and mentos?" Wally asks

"No something more.. white" Kuki says

"Milk?"

"Try again"

"Uh... Water?"

"Water's not white"

"Then I give up"

"Semen, Wally I love semen, and I love your semen" Kuki says

Wally just stares at her, Kuki looks at him and says, "Is that too awkward?" "No" Wally says, "I just didn't know you liked sailors that much"

Kuki frowns and holds here head in her hands

"What's wrong?" Wally asks

"Nothing" Kuki says

"Something's obviously wrong Kooks, tell me"

"Well, I was just thinking of Abby" Kuki says

"Abby?"

"Yeah, she told me that she wants to get, intimate, with Hoagie." Kuki says

"Oh"

"Yeah, and she keeps trying to give him some hints, but he just can't get it through is head" Kuki says

"Well, if she really likes him, and really wants to get, intimate, with him, then she should just tell him." Wally says

"I don't think she wants to just come out and ask him straight up." Kuki says

"Well, I don't really know what to say Kooks, I guess she'll just have to keep trying" Wally says, "If you want, I could just tell him myself."

"NO" Kuki says, "She uh, she just wants to tell him herself."

"Uh... Well ok" Wally says

"One steak for you sir, and the fettuccine alfredo for you miss" The waiter says

"Thank you sir" Both Wally and Kuki say as the waiter leaves

Kuki takes a breadstick, dips into her fettuccine alfredo, pulls it out and slowly inserts it into her mouth as Wally just stares at her.

"You love dipping stuff don't ya Kooks"

"Yes, I love big, long things just covered in wet stuff that get inserted into my mouth." Kuki says

"Well I knew you liked putting stuff in your mouth, but you also like wet stuff? You must love lots of things in your mouth."

"Oh yesss" Kuki says and just stares at Wally with her deadly woman eyes

Wally takes a bite of his stake and Kuki gets an idea.

"I would love to put your meat into my mouth too." She says

"I thought you were a vegetarian"

"Not when it comes to your meat."

"Um... ok" He offers her a piece of steak but she responds with, "No, I mean I'll have your meat in my mouth later."

"But what if I eat it all here?"

"Don't worry, I have other meats on my mind and hopefully later down my throat"

Wally is so confused his head feels like it's gonna explode, but he goes back to eating his steak while Kuki eats her fettuccine. Suddenly a noodle hits her in the cheek, and she has a stain on her face.

"Ah, Kuki, you uh, got something on your face."

She already knew, she responds with, "Do you like seeing my face covered in a warm wetness?"

"Uh... I didn't really think about it."

"Well maybe later you can think about it when I'm covered in your..."

"Here's your receipt sir." The waiter says, interrupting Kuki

"Oh thanks, mate" He pulls out 25 dollars and pays him, "Thank you kind sir and lady, have a fantastic night" As he slightly elbows Wally, Everyone knew what that meant, except for Wally.

"I wonder what that was for" Wally says

"It was probably an accident, are you ready to go dancing?" Kuki happily asks

"Of course, I love dancing with my beautiful girl" Wally says as Kuki blushes

"Alright then, let's go" Kuki says

They both get up and leave, they both enter Wally's car, Wally starts the car and starts driving. Kuki looks at him and says, "Do you have any spare keys?" "Uh... I don't know why?" He asks, "I would just love to have your key in my ignition" Wally raises his eyebrows and says, "Well I don't think any of my keys would work for your car"

"No I mean my um, car, is leaking liquids just wanting your key inside of my ignition" She says

"You're car has an oil leak, I can get someone to take care of that" He says

"I'd like for you to fix my leakage" She says

"But... I don't know how to fix a oil leak"

"Well, I think you're the only one who can fix this leak, my car is special, the ignition seems to only work when your key is inside of it."

"But I never put my key in your ignition"

"Right, well maybe tonight we can change that." And she stares at him in the dirtiest look she can do

"Um... ok" Wally says

Kuki now gets excited, she thinks Wally finally gets it.

**Does Wally finally get the "signals" that Kuki is throwing at him? What will happen when they go dancing? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Dancing (Part 1)

**Kuki and Wally have just arrived at the dance club. They are just getting out of the car.**

Wally opens his door and buts on some dance shoes, Kuki looks at him and doesn't know what he's doing.

"Alright, I'm ready now Kooks" Wally says as he grabs Kuki's hand and they walk into the club, a lot of people are there.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here" Kuki says

"Yeah, it should be a fun time, c'mon let's go find a spot on the floor."

They find a spot around the center of the floor when the guy on the microphone says, "Alright, Ladies and Gents we've got a special song for you tonight, I hope you gentlemen have your dance shoes on because after this dance your date's are gonna want to attack you in their love."

The music starts playing and it's ballroom dance music.

Kuki is thinking "Why the hell would he play this music?" Then Wally starts to dance with her. Wally is dancing perfectly to the tune of the music. And Kuki can't believe her eyes.

"How can you dance like tha..."

"Shhh" Wally whispers in her ear, "Don't talk, let's just dance"

Wally is dancing perfectly. Kuki then realizes that he is a ballroom dancer, he then pauses for a few seconds, then they start to tango. Kuki is really kind of frightened but Wally knows exactly what he's doing. He then does the infamous ending when he tips he rover and he holds her with his right hand on her back and he stands over her as they look into each others eyes. Kuki is speechless while Wally is just smiling. He then picks her up and she stands up straight.

"You can ballroom dance?" Kuki asks

"Yep, I've been dancing for years, but didn't tell anyone to break my image"

"Wow, you've taken my breath, hopefully that isn't the last time tonight that you take something from me."

"What would I take from you?"

"It starts with a V"

"Viagra?"

"What? No"

"A vase?"

"No"

"I don't know, what would I take from you Kooks?"

Kuki sighs and says, "My virgi..."

The announcer interrupts her, "Alright that was some sweet dancing from all of you out there tonight, now let's take it down a tone and play some sweet, slow, music"

The song comes on and it's "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden

Kuki and Wally start to slow dance when Kuki feels something on her thigh, she looks down and sees an "extension" in Wally's pants

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you having a good time?" Kuki whispers in his ear

"No it's a hammer, I always come prepared in case we get attacked" Wally whispers back

"Well hopefully that's not the only thing that will be coming tonight"

Wally thinks for a few seconds and whispers back, "What? Are you expecting a package?"

"Oh, I'm expecting a package alright, delivered right into my mailbox" Kuki says in her dirtiest of dirty tones

"I thought packages got delivered to your door"

"Well this is a special package, a big special package that fits perfectly into my mailbox" She gets closer to his ear and whispers, "And I don't have to sign for it"

Wally looks at her and smiles, Kuki thinks "Now, he finally gets it" Wally pulls her closer to him and whispers back, "I think someone's setting you up, no one gets a package that they don't have to sign for"

Kuki now starts to get a little angry, "He can't possibly be this oblivious" She thinks

Kuki has had enough, she whispers back into his ear, "Wally, I'm trying to tell you something."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about you all day and all night, and my pussy is so wet, it's like Niagara Falls down there."

Wally's eyes grow huge and he whispers back, "I didn't know you had a cat"

"What?"

"You said your pussy was wet, you never told me that you had a cat, what'd you try to do, give it a bath?"

"No, Wally, listen closely, I want your cock inside of my pussy, tonight"

"Oh, I see... Well it may take a while"

"Why? Does it take you a little bit to get hard?"

"What? No, It may take a while for me to find a cock and cook it so your cat can eat it"

Kuki give herself the facepalm and whispers back, "You're lucky I love you so much"

Wally is absolutely shocked, "Did you just say you loved me?"

"What? No... Did I? No I didn't" Kuki starts panicking, she knows Wally heard her, what's she gonna do now?

**How will Kuki get out of this one? Will Wally say that he loves her back? Did you forget that they're still dancing? What will happen as they continue dancing? What will happen after they dance? Will Wally ever get what Kuki is trying to say to him? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Dancing (Part 2)

**Kuki and Wally are dancing and Kuki just fucked up and said she loved Wally. Let's go see what happens.**

Kuki and Wally continue to slow dance while neither of them are talking, it's an awkward situation as Kuki accidentally said that she loved Wally. Wally played it off like he didn't hear, but he did, and he was secretly smiling.

"Kooks"

"Yeah"

"It's ok"

"What's ok?"

"It's ok that you love me, it doesn't have to be awkward for the rest of the night"

Kuki smiles and says, "Thanks Wally"

The announcer comes on the speakers and says, "Alrighty Ladies and gents, we have a couple more songs for all of you out there, we're going classic with this one" It's a piano playing, no words just a piano.

Wally and Kuki are slow dancing again, and Kuki whispers in his ear, "I have to go to the bathroom"

"Alright"

"Maybe you should come with me" Kuki dirtily whispers

"I can't go in the ladies room"

"We don't have to go in the ladies room, we can go in the guy's room"

"Why?"

"So I can blow you"

"WHAT?" Wally whispers rather loudly

"Let's go into the Men's room so I can blow you"

"I think there's already on in there"

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, a blow dryer to dry your hands off after you wash them."

Kuki just shakes her head. Now she goes in for the kill shot.

"Listen Wally, I want you to lick my clit like you're punching your punching bag with your tongue."

Wally just stares at her and says, "I thought only earthworms had clitellum."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's the glandular section of the body wall of earthworms"

"Oh my God, Wally what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What'd I do?"

"I've been giving you signals all day, and you are too fucking blind to see them"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I've been telling you all night that I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck you?"

"Yes Wally, fuck me, I want you to pound my pussy so hard that I'm crying tears of joy, I'll have water coming from my face and coming onto your face. I want you to stick your dick so far up my pussy that it looks like the tip of it is coming out of my mouth."

Wally is silent. Along with everyone else in the club, who apparently heard Kuki. Kuki looks around and everyone is staring at her, "Oh geez" she thinks to herself. She then grabs Wally's hand and runs out of the club and into the car.

"Wally, drive me to the most romantic place you can think of and fuck me right there, I don't care if it's in the middle of a children's park, just drive and fuck me." Kuki says in extreme horniness and excitement

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Wally says

"What?"

"You just told me to fuck you in front of all those people"

"I'm sorry Wally, I just couldn't help myself"

"And I can't help the fact that every time I go around here now, that I'm gonna be known as the guy who's girlfriend told him to fuck him in the middle of a dance club."

Kuki just looks down and frowns, she is now very upset. Wally looks at her and is pissed off, he then starts to drive.

**Where is Wally driving to? Why is he so pissed off that his girlfriend wants to fuck him? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The Drive and The Temper

**Wally and Kuki are in the car. Wally is pissed off that Kuki just embarrassed him in front of a ton of people.**

It had been about 10 minutes since the incident at the dance club, Wally is driving to a destination that Kuki doesn't know about. Kuki sees the treehouse so she assumes that's where they're going, but Wally drives passed it.

"You passed the treehouse" Kuki said

"I know"

Kuki then starts to get re-interested at what Wally's doing

"Well, where are we going?"

"Just wait and see"

After about 5 more minutes, he stops at the edge of a cliff.

"What the hell?" Kuki asks

"Welcome, I call it Bird's eye view, because you can see the whole city from here"

"Wally, it's... it's beautiful"

"..."

Kuki was expecting Wally to say something back like, "Not as beautiful as you" But he didn't say anything. This made Kuki a little irritated.

"I thought you were an amazing dancer tonight"

"..." Still no response, so now she's hungry for Wally's attention

"WALLY!" She yells

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer me"

"Because I'm still mad"

"Wally, c'mon, I'm sorry, I'm just really horny"

"That's not my problem"

"Yes it is! Wally I want you to take your giant weapon out of your pants and shoot your load onto my face"

"Now Kooks, I might be mad, but I'm not gonna shoot you in the face with my gun"

"No your other weapon in your pants"

"My hammer can't shoot, it can only hit"

"Dammit Wally!"

"What, What is it this time you little slut!"

Kuki is in shock, she can't believe what Wally just said to her, "What'd you call me?"

"N-Nothing"

"You just called me a slut"

"I'm...I'm sorry Kooks, I didn't mean it"

"Wally, you just called me a slut, that's the dirtiest thing I've ever heard you say to me"

"I'm sorry Kooks, I was just..."

Kuki interrupts him "And I have never been so turned on in my life"

"What?"

"Forget Niagara Falls, my pussy is so wet, it's like the Pacific Ocean, and I have a feeling you're gonna drown in it once you put your face down there"

"Kuki, you know I'm allergic to cats"

"Wally, grab my hair"

"What?"

"Grab my hair and pull it like I'm your little bitch" Kuki yells

"But, I already have a dog"

"DO IT!"

"Ok, ok"

Wally then grabs Kuki's long hair and starts to pull on it

"OW, not like that Wally"

"You just said to pull..."

"Not like that, like in a way that says you're gonna take me home and fuck me like i'm your sex slave"

"Forget it"

"No, please Wally I..."

Wally then interrupts her and is pissed off, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! All I wanted to do is to take you out and have a nice, romantic night, but all you've done tonight is act really fuckin' weird. You say you like to put stuff in your mouth, which is really weird, you wouldn't even bite your breadstick, all you did was shove the thing in your mouth and suck on it, you asked for my meat even though you're a vegetarian, you asked me if I liked your face covered in warm wetness, like who the fuck asks that? Then you want to shout in front of hundreds of people for me to fuck you, what the hell is wrong with you Kuki?"

Kuki just looks at him and is speechless, her mouth is open like the dirty whore that she is, and nothing comes out of it.

"Kuki?"

"Wally, you, you..."

"I what?"

"You sound like a woman"

"What?"

"All of those things you just said, that's what the girl says to the guy on a date"

"What the fuck ever, Kuki you can't take anything seriously"

"Yes I can"

"No you fucking can't!" Wally screams so loud that the birds in the trees start to fly away

"I even brought you here, I was the only person who knew about this place, and you can't even focus on that, you're a cunt Kuki, a big fucking cunt!"

Kuki just sits down next to a tree and cries

Wally is about to get in his car then he looks at Kuki and realizes his mistake. He sits down next to Kuki and he says, "I'm sorry, if you really want me to, I'll dry your cat"

Kuki stops crying and says, "What?"

"You've been saying all night that your pussy is wet, so I've decided that even though I'm allergic to them, I'll dry it, just for you Kooks"

Kuki smiles and says, "Could you possibly finger it too"

"I'll put my fingers on it and pet it's fur like there's no tomorrow"

"Uh... It's more of a bush then fur"

"No cats have fur"

"Well, my pussy has a bush that I should probably shave"

"Why the hell would you shave your cat?"

"Just in case you want to lick it, I'll shave it so hair doesn't get in your mouth"

"What the fuck? Why would I lick a cat"

"Because it's very pleasurable"

"No it's not"

"For me it is"

"Liking a cat is pleasurable for you?"

"Yes, I love feeling my pussy get licked, it sends chills up and down my body"

Wally sighs and says, "Ok, let's go lick your pussy"

Kuki is so excited she jumps up and gets in the back of Wally's car

"Why are you getting in the back?"

"Because there's more room back here"

"Um... ok" Wally then gets in the driver's seat

"What are you doing? Aren't you getting back here with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because my pussy's back here with me"

"You brought it with you?"

"Of course silly, Where'd you think it'd be? Back at my house?"

"Uh... yeah, kinda"

"Just get back here"

"Ok" Wally then gets in the back seat with Kuki

**Will Wally lick Kuki's pussy? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Flashback Time

**Wally is now in the back seat with Kuki.**

"Are you ready?" Kuki asks

Wally takes a deep breath and says, "Yes"

"Ok"

Kuki then lifts her dress up and she's wearing purple panties

"Um, What are you..."

"Take them off" Kuki demands

"What?"

"Wally, you can't lick my pussy until my panties are off"

Wally then starts to sweat like crazy, he doesn't know what Kuki is talking about

"Why do I have to take your knickers off?"

"Just do it!" She screams

"Ok"

Wally slowly reaches his hands down and grabs Kuki's panties and slowly pulls them down, scared to death about what's underneath, Kuki is absolutely loving what Wally's doing, taking it slow, and making her wait makes her want him even more. Wally finally pulls them all the way down and, well, it's complicated

"Holy Moly" He screams

"What? Do I have too much hair?"

"No, It's just that, well, I've never seen a vagina before"

"You haven't?"

"No"

"You haven't seen on in a magazine?"

"No"

"Not on the internet?"

"No"

"Oh c'mon Wally I know you've seen one, I remember like it was yesterday"

_FLASHBACK_

_We go back to when all of them were 12. Wally is in his room punching his punching bag when Hoagie walks in_

_"Hey Numbuh 4, look what I found"_

_He has a stack of magazines in his hands_

_"What is it?"_

_"I found these magazines under Numbuh 1's bed"_

_"Well what are they called?"_

_"Uh... Playboy"_

_"Playboy?"_

_"Yeah, there's a girl with bunny ears on the cover"_

_"Ohhhh, I don't want to look at a magazine with some cruddy girls and cruddy bunnies in it"_

_"Oh, c'mon Numbuh 4, let's give it a shot"_

_"No way"_

_"C'mon, I'll even read one with you"_

_Wally sighs, "You promise not to tell anyone"_

_"I promise" Hoagie says as he puts the magazines down_

_"Ok"_

_Wally and Hoagie sit down on Wally's bed and they both grab a magazine, they both look at each other, take a deep breath, and open up the magazines_

_"Oh my God, what the hell is this?" Wally screams_

_"What the hell? What is Numbuh 1 reading?" Hoagie screams_

_They then turn to the next page to see, if that was just a advertisement_

_"Oh my God!" Hoagie screams_

_Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 run in to the room_

_"What's goin' on in here?" Abby says_

_Wally and Hoagie are just laying on the bed with the magazines over their faces. Kuki and Abby walk over and take the magazines off of their faces, both of their faces show complete shock. Abby takes the one off of Hoagie's face and Kuki takes the one off of Wally's face and they both look at the magazine_

_"Oh my God!" Kuki screams_

_"Why are you two lookin' at this?" Abby says_

_"Numbuh 2 found them under Numbuh 1's bed" Wally says_

_Everyone then looks at Hoagie_

_"I... I thought it was had like, bunnies and stuff in it" _

_"Why would would you think it had bunnies in it, it's called Playboy for a reason" Abby says_

_"What reason is that?" Hoagie asks_

_"It's uh, well... It's when you... You look at this so you can... AH nevermind" Abby yells_

_"I just don't get it" Wally says, "If that was full of naked girls, then where were their wieners?"_

_"What?" Kuki asks_

_"Those girls, they didn't have wieners. Where were they?" _

_"Oh my God, Numbuh 4 you are the dumbest person on the fuckin' planet" Abby yells_

_"What's going on in here?" Nigel asks as he walks into the room_

_"Hoagie and Wally snuck into your room and found these" Abby says as she shows Nigel the magazines_

_"Oh... Wow, this is embarrassing" Nigel says, "Hey, why were you two sneaking in my room?"_

_"I wasn't" Wally says, "I was punching my punching bag and then Numbuh 2 comes in here with a handful of magazines and he talked me into lookin' at em, I told him I didn't want to, but he talked me into it."_

_"Numbuh 1, why do you have those in your room?" Kuki asks_

_"I'm uh... I'm doing some research" _

_"Research?"_

_"Yes, the cashier said they were adult magazines, so I took them to see what the adults were looking at, it could be a plan, or a trap, or a special get together, but it turns out they were just, well, those"_

_"Is that why some of the pages were stuck together?" Wally asks_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, some of the pages were stuck together, did the adults glue some of the pages together so we couldn't see them"_

_"Uh, uh... Yeah sure" Nigel says_

_"Well, they didn't do a very good job, these magazines are just dripping with white, gooey, liquid."_

_"Uh, I think we should just put these back in my room, I'm uh... not done investigating them, yet." Nigel says_

_"mm hmm" Abby moans, "Yeah, you'll probably be investigatin' all through the night, waon't you Numbuh 1?"_

_"Oh, shut up Numbuh 5" Nigel says_

_Everyone walks out except for Wally and Hoagie_

_"Man, those must be some top secret work, Numbuh 1 has a ton of those and he still has to investigate them" Wally says_

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, I remember that now. Ya' know, Nigel never told me where those girls' wieners were"

"Wally! Back to business" Kuki says

"Oh yeah, right"

**Did you enjoy the flashback? What will happen now that Wally remembers his first look at a vagina? And will he still lick Kuki's pussy? Does he even know what pussy Kuki's talking about? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Wally Finally Gets It

**The flashback has ended and we're back to Wally and Kuki in the back seat.**

"So, uh, what am I supposed to do?" Wally asks

"Just stick your face down there and lick it clean" Kuki says

"But I thought you wanted me to lick your pussy"

"That is my pussy"

Wally's eyes grow huge, "You mean THAT PUSSY?"

"Uh, yes"

"Oh my God that is disgusting, Kooks, what is wrong with you, who in the hell would do that?"

"Lots of people do it Wally, it's not gross, it's rather really pleasurable"

"No, No, No, No, No, NOOOO, That is so gross, I might juke puke"

"What's so gross about it?"

"It just isn't right, that's where you pee out of"

"Well you pee out of your dick and we put that in our mouths"

"You DO?!" Wally says in shock

"Yes"

"Oh my God, What the hell is wrong with this world"

"Wally, it's not that bad, I mean, I'm pretty sure Nigel and Rachel do it all the time"

"Oh God, now I can't get that image out of my head"

"Seriously Wally we don't do anything wrong down there, the only thing that comes out is pee, occasional blood, sometimes some "juice", and babies"

"What did you just say!"

"What, What's wrong"

"You just said babies come from there"

"Yeah, they do"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not, Wally you seriously didn't know that babies come from women's vagina's?"

"No, and I know they don't, Nigel told me they come from Philadelphia"

Kuki rolls her eyes and says, "You still believe that shit that he told you?"

"Of course I do, I've been to Philadelphia and I've seen tons of babies there, even some in the dumpster, I guess those are the ones that will be delivered soon"

"No Wally, babies are made through sex, and after nine months, a baby comes through a woman's vagina, that's how it happens"

Wally rolls down the car window and pukes all over the ground

"Oh God, Oh my God, That is so disgusting"

"And it's very painful Wally, so the least you could do is to stick your tongue down there and eat that pussy like there's no tomorrow"

"You mean people actually eat women's vagina's?"

"Yes, have you not heard the term eating out?"

"Of course I have, we did that earlier tonight"

"Not that kind of eating out, I mean the one when the guy eats out the girl's pussy"

"Why would anyone want to eat a girl's pussy?"

"I told you Wally, it's very pleasurable, now hurry up and do it because I'm getting very cold down here, I can feel the night's breeze on my puss"

Wally starts to gag and looks at Kuki and says, "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, I've wanted you to for the last 2 hours, now please Wally hurry before my juices start flowing"

"What are your juices?"

"WALLY!" She screams

"Ok, ok, I'm..." He takes a deep breath "I'm going in"

He then puts his head down in between Kuki's thighs, but before he sticks his tongue out, they here a knock on the outside window

**Who is knocking on the window? Why is Wally so scared of Kuki's vagina? Will Kuki ever get the pleasure she so desperately desires from Wally? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Outside The Window

**Alright readers, tonight you'll get a special treat, that's right 2 chapters in 1 day. Now it is rated M as you can guess why, apparently people from the ages of 13-15 can't handle some dirty talk. But anyway we go inside the car as Wally and Kuki hear a knock on the car window.**

Both Kuki and Wally here the taping of glass from outside the car, Wally takes his head out of the bottom of Kuki's dress to look up as does Kuki and they see a man looking inside their window. A middle-aged asian man with glasses and a tie.

"Dad" Kuki says

"Oh shit" Wally mumbles

"Kuki, you get out of car this instant!" Mr. Sanban yells

Kuki then gets up and gets out of the car and her dad looks at her, then turns and looks at Wally who is still in the car, he then wags his finger in the "come here" motion and Wally gets out of the car and stands next to Kuki as they both look at Mr. Sanban

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Kuki why do you want him to perform oral sex on you?" Mr. Sanban yells

"Dad, how did you find us?"

"I used to come here all the time with your mother when we were dating, I came up here for the view but the I see this car and I see you inside of it, now answer my question Kuki!"

"Dad, I, I just" Kuki stumbles

"It was me sir" Wally interrupts her

"What?" Mr. Sanban asks

"It was me, I told her I wanted to do it, and she was just following what I wanted to do"

"Wally what are you..." Kuki whispers when Wally interrupts her again

"I said I wanted to eat her out, and she was just, doing it for me"

Mr. Sanban has a very angry look on his face, he has his arm crosses and is just staring at Wally

"Come here" he says and he and Wally go over, away from Kuki

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mr. Sanban asks

"What?"

"You know, we don't eat women out anymore"

"Why?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Well, I'm a virgin"

"Ohhh, so you a noob"

"Uh... Yeah" Wally says in a questioning tone

"Well then you must not know the story"

"What story?"

"Oh, I'm gonna have some tellin' you this story" Mr. Sanban says as he starts rubbing his hands together

**What is this story Mr. Sanban is going to tell Wally? Will he punish Kuki for trying to get eaten out? Will they ever fuck? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	10. The Story

**We now go into the conversation between Wally and Mr. Sanban as Mr. Sanban tells him "The story"**

"Only a few months ago, there was a man named Isaiah, he and his fiance, her name was Jessica, they decided that on the night before their wedding they were going to have sex. So they rented a motel room so no on would know where they were. Isaiah didn't waste anytime, he immediately started to go after Jessica, and she loved it. She wanted Isaiah to attack her, in every way possible. So he did and he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her everywhere possible. She then took control, she pushed him onto the bed and she jumped on top of them. They kept kissing and after about ten more minutes, she started to take off his belt and pulled off his pants. She then started to suck his dick, sucked it like there was no tomorrow. After that, Isaiah felt like he needed to return the favor, so he flipped Jessica over and took off her pants, he then took off her panties and stared at the beauty that was in front of his eyes, it was such a clean, untouched, fresh pussy. He couldn't resist, he dove in like he was a kid diving into a swimming pool. He stuck his tongue out and went to town on her pussy. He licked and licked and licked, and Jessica just was squirming and squealing his name. She was enjoying it so much, then she felt something, something in her thighs that she had never felt before, it felt like a volcano was about to erupt inside of her, as Isaiah continued to pound away at her clit with his tongue, he didn't realize what was coming next. (Yes, pun was intended). Jessica tried to hold it but it was darn near impossible. She tried telling Isaiah but he wouldn't listen. Then it came (Yes, pun was intended again) she then had a waterfall of squirts come out of her pussy. It shot out like a bazooka, and Isaiah couldn't control it. He couldn't move, it had trapped him. All of Jessica's body fluids just came out of her at once. She just was shooting, and she couldn't stop. Isaiah tried to move but he couldn't, Jessica tried to stop, but couldn't. By the time Jessica stopped shooting water out of her pussy, it was too late. Isaiah had drowned in Jessica's cum. Scientists then started to study Isaiah's body, not knowing how this incident had happened. They then took a look at Jessica's body. They x-rayed her and saw that she was so super horny that all of hr bodily fluids had shot out at once and out of her vagina. They then studied over 1000 women who were unmarried and found that all unmarried women have this same tendency, they then found the solution to this problem. Don't eat a girl's pussy until they are married. So junior, I just saved your life tonight, if you had stuck your tongue out and it made contact with my daughter's vagina, you would have died tonight."

"Wow, I... I don't know what to say" Wally says in shock at what he's just heard, "But I'm relieved, I didn't want to lick her cat, I'm allergic."

"What the hell are you talking about son?"

"She told me to lick her pussy and I'm allergic to cats"

"Are you fucking retarded?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, just remember what I told you son, don't eat out my daughter until you marry her."

"Yes sir"

Mr. Sanban then started to walk away and he said to Kuki, "I'll take care of you when you come home tonight" He then gets in his car and drives off

Wally then walks back over to Kuki and Kuki says, "What did my dad tell you?"

"It's... It's complicated" Wally says

**Will Wally obey the command of Mr. Sanban? Is this story true? What will Wally and Kuki do next? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Wally's Gigantic Secret

**We now return to the "Bird's Eye View" where Wally and Kuki are back in their car.**

"So uh... What do you wanna do?" Wally asks

"Well, since you don't seem in the mood for anything sexual, we could just make-out if you want to"

"Sure, why not" Wally says with no motivation

They both then lean in and start so suck the lips of of each other's faces, this then goes on for about 5 minutes when Kuki starts to feel a rubbing on her leg, she looks down and sees Wally's pants with an extension on her.

"Wally can you fix your hammer, it's touching me again"

"That's not my hammer" Wally says

"Well your roll of pennies"

"What? I don't have any pennies"

"Well then what the hell is this?" She says as she grabs the extension in Wally's pants, Wally then jerks a little has she grabs it, Kuki's expression then goes from aggravated to shocked

"Oh my God Wally, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that..."

"Do it again" Wally interrupts

"What?"

"Do it again, grab it and pull" Wally insists

Kuki does it again, and stops

"Keep doing it, don't stop"

Kuki keeps pulling then stops after a couple more pulls

"You know Wally, this is kinda challenging, it would be WAY easier if I took your pants off"

It is silent for a few seconds then you here Wally's reaction

"Ok"

Kuki is really shocked

"What?"

"Ok, you can take my pants off"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Kuki gets super duper excited and rushes to take Wally's belt off and pull down his pants and underwear then she sees Wally's gigantic cock

"Oh my God!" Kuki screams

"What?"

"It's... It's HUGE"

"Oh yeah, I uh, I get that a lot at the doctor"

"I never would've thought you would have a cock this big"

"Well I kept it a secret because I would think people would make fun of it"

"Make fun of it?! Wally any guy would be showing this thing off and bragging about it to everyone, this thing is fucking HUGE!"

**What will happen now that Kuki knows that Wally has a huge cock? Why did Wally now just decide to let Kuki do something sexual to him? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Kuki's Oral Exam

**We now go inside the car as Kuki has just seen Wally's gigantic cock.**

"I knew it was big but I didn't know it would be this big" Kuki says still shocked at what she sees

"Really Kooks it's nothin'"

"Nothing? Wally this thing looks like a sledgehammer, you have been blessed with the gift of a huge dick, now use it wisely, on me."

"Wait what was that last part?"

"I said use it wisely"

"But then you said something else"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"You're right I did, I said use it wisely on me"

"On you?"

"Well, more like in me"

"How am I gonna put this in you?"

"Well, there's multiple ways, one way you could do it is like this"

Kuki then bends over and starts to suck on Wally's cock, Wally is shocked

"What the fuck are you doing?" Wally says backing up

"I'm just showing you a way for you to get inside of me"

"That... That was" Wally starts stuttering, "That was... really good actually" Wally says with surprise

"You want me to keep doing it?" Kuki asks hoping that Wally says yes

"Um... sure"

"YAH! Uh... I mean... aw fuck it just give me your cock"

Kuki then grabs Wally by his dick and she starts to stroke it, then she puts it back in her mouth, well some of it at least

Gulp Gulp Gulp is the only thing Wally hears, he's too scared to look up, knowing what he might see will scare him, yes that's right scare him, Wally had never been in this situation before and didn't know what to do, then suddenly he felt something coming up from the bottom of his dick, some kind of fluid.

"Hey Kooks, there's something about to come out of my wiener"

Kuki then stops sucking on his cock and says, "Wally you're about to cum"

"What?"

"You know, cum, when that white stuff in your testicles shoots out of your dick"

"You mean there's actually stuff in my balls?!"

"Yes" Kuki says slowly

"I thought they were just there for decoration"

Kuki actually laughs at this one, then she looks at him with a deadly stare, something that says I'm going to fuck your brains out

"Take your shirt off" Kuki says

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now take your shirt off, don't make me force you"

"Ok ok" Wally then takes off his shirt and he is now completely nude, Kuki just stares at him and smiles

"Now my turn"

Kuki then takes off the straps on her dress and pulls it down, only leaving her panties left to take off

"You take them off" She says to Wally

"W-What?"

"Come over here and take off my panties"

"Um... O-Ok" Wally says nervously and grabs her panties and takes them off, now they're both nude, then Kuki raises up one of her legs to show her vag

"Now put it in" Kuki says

**Will Wally stick it inside of Kuki? Is Kuki finally going to get her wish? Why is Kuki so calm and dirty about her first time? Why is Wally so nervous? Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Back To Square One

**Remember that part in the beginning where I said there would be no sex in this story, yeah I lied. We now go inside the car as Kuki now has her legs spread and is telling Wally to put it in her.**

"What?" Wally says

"Go on, put it in"

Wally just stares at Kuki's vagina like it's the 9th wonder of the world

"Don't be nervous Wally, I won't bite, not too hard"

Wally just sighs, "I need to tell you somethin' Kooks"

"What is it this time Wally?" Kuki says annoyingly

"This is a stupid question but..."

"Almost everything you've said tonight was stupid, but go on"

"I... Well uh... I just..."

"Spill it Wally"

"I don't know where it goes" Wally says very fast

"One more time"

"I... I don't know where it goes"

"Where what goes?"

"Where my penis goes"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I never paid attention in health class, and I never listened to what my dad told me during our talk last month"

"Um... ok, I'll show you how to do it Wally"

Kuki then grabs Wally's dick and starts teaching him

"First you take this"

Wally then grabs his dick

"Ok"

"Then I lay back with my legs like this"

She then opens her legs

"Ok"

"Then you come closer to me"

Wally then gets closer to Kuki

"More closer"

Wally gets closer

"Just get on top of me" She says

"But won't I hurt you?"

"No, now get on me"

Wally then gets on top of her

"Now take your cock, and put it in that pink hole"

"Um... ok"

Wally then gets closer and closer

"Oh God it smells like fish" he mutters to himself

"What was that?"

"Nothing babe"

He then puts the tip of his dick in

"There ya go, now put all of it in there" Kuki says

Wally takes a deep breath and slowly puts his entire dick inside of Kuki's vagina, Kuki takes a deep breath too

"Am I hurting you?" Wally asks

"No, no, you're doing great, now move back and forth"

Wally then starts moving back and forth and Kuki is moaning like a bitch, well that would make sense wouldn't it?

"OH MY GOD WALLY YOU FEEL SO GOOD" She screams

Wally then stops and says, "Get on top of me"

"What?"

"Get on top of me"

Kuki was shocked, she didn't know Wally was going to switch positions. Kuki then gets up and gets on top of Wally, she then starts to bounce up and down on his cock

"OH MY GOD" She screams again

"This is pretty fun" Wally says

"OHHHHH IT'S REALLY FUN WALLY"

This goes on for about 2 more minutes when Kuki looks at Wally dead in the eye and says, "Slap me"

"What? Hell no"

"Slap me Wally you fucker"

"No, I don't slap women"

"Well right now I'm not a woman, I'm your bitch, so slap me you fucker"

Wally then out of nowhere slaps the shit out of Kuki

"Oh yeah, slap me again"

He does it again

"Your slaps feel so good Wally"

"Fuck you bitch" He says

Kuki is surprised, but she likes his dirty talk

"Yes, I'm your bitch, and I will do anything you say"

"Get off of me, and get on your hands and knees"

"Ok"

She immediately gets off of him and gets on her hands and knees

"This may hurt"

Wally then sticks his cock up Kuki's ass

"WOAH HOLY HORSE SHIT" She screams, "I didn't say you could go in there"

"You said you were my bitch, so I can go anywhere I want inside of you, now shut up and take it"

Kuki was very surprised at how far Wally was going, but she didn't want to stop it, she loved this side of Wally, but how did he get from not knowing where to put his dick to sticking it in her ass and calling her his bitch? Something wasn't right. After 5 minutes Wally pulls his dick out of Kuki's ass and he says, "Open your mouth"

"What?"

"Open your mouth, I'm gonna cum"

Kuki doesn't hesitate, she opens her mouth and BAM! Kuki gets hit with a cannon load of cum, it's like niagara falls all over again for Kuki, only this time it's not in her pussy, it's on her face, and it's white

"Oh my God Kooks, that was great"

"Wally, when did you learn to do that stuff?" Kuki says as her face is covered with Wally's children (get it?)

"Do what?"

"Well, to go anal on me, and to give me a facial?" She asks

"Oh well I just used your imagination"

"MY imagination?" Kuki asks

"Yeah, you'll understand" Wally says

"Wha-"

Then suddenly a random voice comes and screams in Kuki's ear

"WAKE UP!"

Kuki then shoots up in her bed

"Kuki, you only have 10 minutes to get ready before Wally comes over for your guys' date" Mushi says

"What?"

"Wally's coming over in 10 minutes, get ready" Mushi says as she runs out of Kuki's room

"What the hell just happened?"

Kuki looks over at her clock and it says 6:50 P.M. She was confused. She then realizes that she had been dreaming the whole time

"It... It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real" She says to herself

She had everything with her, her dress, her shoes, her makeup, her virginity, everything was there, except for Wally's cum on her face.

"Oh shit, I've gotta get ready" She says

She then gets up and puts on her dress and make up, she struggles to find her shoes but eventually does, she puts her hair in a bun so it doesn't get in the way. Then she hears the doorbell ring.

"I've got it" She yells as she runs to the door

She opens it and there's Wally

"Hi Wally" she says

Wally looks at her for a couple of seconds then says, "Hi Kuki, I brought you some flowers"

"Oh shit" She thinks to herself

"Uh... Oh, thank you Wally, they're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" he says

Kuki then gulps and thinks to herself, "Oh no, here we go again"

**The End**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Especially you crazy bastards who stayed with this story even after I had to change the rating. I loved writing this, it was so fun and hilarious to come up with new ideas for this story, probably because of all the sexual stuff I put in it. If someone was really this oblivious then I don't know what'd I do. I don't know when my next story will be, or which cartoon series or video game it will be, but I will make it the best damn story possible. Just remember one thing, If you're gonna go out with a crazy, horny asian, you better know the "hints" she will throw at you. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
